Camp Cullen: Here We Go Again
by TwiHard24
Summary: The gang's back for another year at camp and relationships are stronger than ever! Add in a rival camp and some 'friendly' competition and you're in for a load of surprises, new pranks, and new friends. Will the survive the ultimate challenge? Funny! R
1. Impressionable

**Hello people, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Playlist For Chapter--**

**Here It Goes Again--OkGo**

**Public Warning--Lady Sovereign **

Chapter 1---Impressionable

"I can't believe we're finally going back!" Alice squealed excitedly as the bus turned down another back road through the woods that lead to Camp Cullen.

"I know! I can't wait to see the boys and Carlisle and Esme," Rosalie said happily. We haven't seen them in about a month now since our classes ended and we all had to go visit family-which meant going separate ways. I hate being away from Edward that long.

"Do you think we have the same cabin?" Angela asked curiously.

"I hope so-how much would that rock?" I said. I am beyond excited to be back.

"There it is!" we all exclaimed at the same time upon seeing the familiar sign that was posted near the end of the long drive. We all grew silent as the bus pulled in, our eyes flickering to every cabin, tree, and bush in site to see if it looked exactly how we remembered. It did.

The bus finally came to a stop and we all quickly grabbed our bags and fought our way out of the bus full of girls. Stupid newbies. Ha. I already sound like a senior being all pissed about incoming freshmen. Ha.

We all jumped off the bus and our eyes all immediately landed on four figures coming out way at rapid speed. "Who are _they_?" a blonde girl asked as she stared. I tried not to growl.

"I don't know but I want one," one of the girls near her murmured hopefully.

Other girls began gawking and the four of us all exchanged looks and we smirk. "Edward!" I yelled happily, running the last of the distance between us and jumping into his waiting arms. He picked me up and spun me around, planting kisses on every part of me that he could reach. It took me a minute to realize that he was soaking-or more like it took _Alice _a minute.

Alice's sudden shriek made me jump in surprise. "You're soaking wet you douche bags! Don't touch our clothes!' she yelled. Jasper chuckled and Ben took an exaggerated step away from Angela. Emmett walked over to Alice with a mischievous grin.

"Hey Al," he said with a grin.

"Emmett," she muttered warningly. His grin turned wicked and he shook his head like a dog, launching drops of water at a horrified Alice.

"You little-" she gasped, looking away from him and at me. "Bella your clothes!" she yelled. Huh. I seemed to have forgotten to step away from Edward. My bad. Edward laughed as I clung to him a little tighter, not minding the drops of water that fell from his hair and onto me as he leaned over me. "Edward," she warned.

"Alice," he said, matching her tone with a smile on his face.

She glared and walked towards him. When she was about two feet away from us she lifted her foot behind her back and took off her flip flop and hid it behind her. Edward didn't notice. "You have three seconds to un-soak Bella or I'm going to hurt you," she said seriously.

"Alice," I said.

"One."

"It's too late now," I cut in hopefully.

"Two."

"Pfft. What could you possibly do?" Edward asked. I shook my head at him, preparing to take a step back.

"Three!" she said as I pushed myself quickly away from Edward as Alice started beating him with her sandal. The smacking gained stares as Edward's eyes widened in surprise and he started to run away from her. She chased after him, cursing as she hit him repeatedly as our entire group was laughing hysterically. "Get back here you brat!" Alice yelled as she ran after him, shoe raised above her head.

"So you can hit me again? Uh-_no_," Edward said as he looked back at her.

"I will kill you!" she yelled.

He quickened his pace and took a sharp turn and headed…straight for me. Shit. "Edward!" I yelped as he scooped me up and ran away from our group with me in his arms.

"Get back here with her Edward or so help me you will have pink hair in the morning!" Alice threatened as Edward continued to run.

"She's serious you know," I pointed out calmly as I lost sight of the guys.

"Ever since last summer I've been training myself to sleep with one eye open," he told me with a grin.

"You seriously might want to consider that," I said easily.

Edward started to laugh but then he suddenly stopped, staring at something in front of him with a confused expression. I looked over to where his gaze was directed and raised an eyebrow. There was a dark blue truck in front of Carlisle and Esme's cabin. I could barely make our the silhouette of a man standing on the other side of the truck talking to Carlisle and Esme who were standing on the same side but near the back so I could see them. They all shook hands after a brief parting and the man got in his truck and left.

"Who was that?" I asked Edward curiously.

"No idea," he said. Then he shrugged. "I'll find out later," he said, turning around and starting to walk back.

"You can put me down now," I said, giving him a hopeful smile.

He looked down at me for a second and then shook his head, looking back up. "No, I don't think I will," he said easily.

"Edward," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Bella," he mimicked. I huffed and crossed my arms as he chuckled but couldn't keep the grin off my face. This is going to be a good summer.

………………………………................................................................................................

LIL' BIT LATER

"I'm still dying your hair pink," Alice said as Edward and I walked in and sat down at our usual table from last year.

"You go ahead and see what happens to _your _hair if you do that," Edward said with a slight smirk at Alice's newly horrified expression.

"You wouldn't," she muttered darkly.

"I have and I will," he said with a smirk.

"You _have?_" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Hasn't he Emmett?" Jasper asked with a smirk. My eyebrows raised as Emmett glared at all of them.

"I don't know _what _you're talking about," Emmett said easily.

"Oh. So you _don't _remember when Edward shaved off your left eyebrow and then all the hair on the right side of your head? Because I remember it _pretty _clearly," Ben said as my mouth popped open.

"Why would you do that?" I asked Edward incredulously.

"I was eight and Emmett melted my G.I. Joe with a lighter. And I like to was MTV-I was very impressionable at that age," he said calmly.

We all burst out laughing, causing a few stares to be directed our way. I shrugged. They better get used to our loud and crazy ways. It's going to be a long and awesome summer.

"Good morning Camp Cullen," Carlisle said, the speakers that we just _happen _to be seated next to booming loudly and making us all cringe.

"I thought we weren't going to sit near those fuck'n things anymore," Emmett mumbled with a grimace on his face.

"It's great to be back again and see even more young ladies joining us for our second summer in allowing them here. Now this year is going to be different," he started significantly.

I looked at Edward. "Different how?" I whispered to him.

"I have no idea," he admitted.

"Our neighbors across the lake, Camp Lakewood, decided that this year their camp was in need of a little friendly competition," he said with a grin. My eyebrows slowly raised. Some _what now?_ "At the end of the summer we have decided to hold an Olympic competition of sorts. There will be certain challenges that will need to be accomplish and the winning camp gets a very large trophy," he told us as the entire camp started murmuring excitedly.

"Who will compete in this thing?" a boy shouted from the back.

"Six to eight campers from each camp," he told them. We all automatically looked at each other and grinned. We are _so _going to do this.

"Do we have compete for a spot?" a girl asked warily and I felt kind of bad for her.

"No but you're encouraged to watch the competition and the in-camp competitions too," Carlisle said. I saw the girl sigh in relief.

"What kinds of challenges are there?" Emmett asked.

"All sorts of them ranging from camping skills to athletic ability, mental challenges, team challenges, individual, obstacle course. The competition will take up the last week of the summer and will be kind of like a big festival for both camps to come together. We'll have fireworks display the last day," Carlisle said. "And if you want to compete for a spot on the 'team' watch the bulletin board for upcoming in-camp events. If you have any other questions feel free to ask Esme and I. Enjoy your summer," he said with a grin before stepping of stage as we all hooted.

My table looked around each other with excited grins. We are so going to win this.

**Okay!!! Are you guys excited! I know I am! Tell me what you liked and don't worry PRANKS in next chapter:D I could never deprive you guys of my genius.**

**And I do have a bunch of other new stories up that you should definitely check out:D **

**REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Why So Serious

**Yeah! You guys are all excited for the sequel! Thank you guys for reviewing-I know it was kind of a blah chapter but I had to do that to get it going-and I promise a lot more Bella/Edward action in this story. And also, I'm working on editing Camp Cullen to be rid of all the stupid mistakes that are in there. So yay! Enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own anything but the story line fools.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Public Warning-Lady Sovereign **

**The Hell Song-Sum 41**

**Feel free to suggest any awesome songs at any time!**

Chapter 2--Why So Serious

"Oh my God, I still can't believe we're back," Alice squealed excitedly as we entered our cabin. She ran up to her bunk from last year and hugged the post..

"You do remember Eric was tied to that last year right?" I checked with a raised eyebrow.

She let out a shriek and jumped back as we all laughed at her. "That is _so _not funny," she said, brushing off her clothes. "Hurry up and put all your crap away, we're meeting the boys in ten to discuss this competition," Alice said with a wave of her hand. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that…not.

………………………………................................................................................................

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Took you guys long enough," Emmett said as we walked towards the end of the pier.

"Well we could always turn around and go back and be here in another ten minutes," Rose said as we all sat down as Emmett pouted.

"Okay, so what are all these events?" Angela asked from where she was tucked under Ben's arm.

Jasper pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "There's a canoe race, a scavenger hunt, a capture the flag thing, a relay, a swim challenge, a relay race, archery, chess-"

"-Chess? Are you kidding me?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"It's giant chess Emmett," Jasper said.

"What's that?" he asked, confused as we all rolled our eyes. What does giant chess _sound like?_

"You know that one part in Harry Potter? Wizard's Chess?" Edward asked. Emmett nodded. "That's kind of like what we're doing," he told him.

"Oh…sweet," he grinned.

"There's Tug Of War and a few more things," Jasper finished.

"That's easy as cake-we so have this in the bag," Emmett said confidently.

"Yeah, Bella can do the swim challenge," Alice said. "I mean, she won a ton of medals this year alone for Washington U," she pointed out as I grinned to myself. That was definitely fun.

"Right and Jasper's good at all the strategizing and stuff for those challenges," Ben added as we all nodded.

"And Emmett's on steroids," I said.

"Hey! I am _not _on steroids," Emmett said with a pout.

"They don't know that," I said.

"Oh-you think saying I use steroids makes me seem scarier?" he asked me, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Sure," I said with a shrug.

"Okay. I'm on steroids," Emmett allowed with a shrug. I rolled my eyes. Wow Em.

"Edward's probably the fastest out of all of us too so that's the footrace right there," Jasper said.

"Ben and Angela for the archery thing," Rose said with a snort. Yeah, definitely them. They both joined a club at our college for that at the beginning of the year and they're _good. _

"Edward and Alice for the chess thing too," Jasper said. Definitely. They play each other all the time and it's the most ridiculous thing.

"I think we can really do this guys," Edward said confidently.

"Yeah, I mean, how good could those Lakewood kids be at all this stuff? Emmett asked. "They didn't even try to prank us last summer-they're already scared."

"That was last year Emmett-they'll probably end up pranking us again this year," Jasper said.

"Well, it's not like it would matter. We have all these new evil people on our side this year," Emmett said. "I'm mostly talking about Bella," he whispered conspiratorially to Jasper.

"Hey," I said, feigning offense.

"It's really a compliment when you think about it little sister," Emmett said easily. "I mean, being devious is pretty hard work."

"How would you know?" Edward asked doubtfully.

"Okay, that was just rude," Emmett said.

"It's not rude if it's true," he defended.

Emmett held up a finger and took a deep breath as if preparing to say something. "Yeah, you're right," he gave in easily.

"Okay, moving on now," Alice said with an eye roll. "I think we should initiate the first prank on Lakewood," she told us.

"What?" we all chorused, having no idea why she would say that.

"Well, Jasper told me they always prank Camp Cullen first-don't you think this would take them off guard?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as Jasper smiled proudly at her.

I grinned. "Sounds perfect to me," I said as that familiar smile swept across my face.

"There!" Emmett exclaimed suddenly, pointing at my face. "See that? Evil right there. I told you we needed them," he said surely. This'll be fun.

………………………………................................................................................................

IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT…

"Why are we canoeing there?" Emmett asked as we all snuck around on the dock with flash lights.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want to walk through the woods right now?" Jasper asked doubtfully.

"Well _no_ but-"

"-And it's not like we're pulling up to the dock Emmett. We're stopping a ways away and walking the rest," Ben added, obviously remembering the part of the plan that Emmett didn't.

"Oh. Right. Okay, let's go," Emmett said as he got in a canoe, Rosalie stepping in behind him.

"M'lady," Edward said, bowing and giving me a sweeping gesture with his hand and towards our canoe.

"Thank you," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he helped me inside. We all quickly loaded up in our canoes and silently began paddling across the lake. After a couple of reminders to Emmett that he needed to be quiet we arrived at our designated spot in about twenty minutes. "Everyone make sure you have everything. If we forget something we're not coming back until we're finished," I told everyone quietly as we all grabbed our backpacks out of the boats we had tied up.

"No problem," Alice said, slinging hers' over her shoulder.

"Alright, follow me," Jasper said as Edward took my hand and lead us forward. We silently crept through the trees, allows on the look out for someone who not supposed to be here-minus us because we definitely weren't supposed to be there. We weaved in and out of the trees before breaking through the opening.

I quickly looked around, trying to take in everything about the camp I could in the dark. It looked just about the same as Camp Cullen; a canoe rack, several smallish cabins scattered around the area as well as a few bigger ones. It was almost like a replica but a different kind of style and all that.

"Alright, keep your walkie talkies turned down low. Alpha Team's taking the North cabins and Charlie Team will take the South," I said, nodding specifically to Jasper who I nominated to be their team leader-being the most tactical of the bunch.

"Who's Alpha Team?" Emmett whispered, confused. I heard Rose sigh exasperatedly behind me as I hid my smile.

"We are," I said, gesturing to us girls. It would just be wrong working on something like this without them.

"Wait. Why do you guys get to be Alpha?" Emmett asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because it was my plan," I said, duh.

"So? I'm cooler than you. I _deserve _to be an Alpha," Emmett said, as if it was obvious-because, clearly, it was.

"Jasper," I began, "please help."

He smirked and hit Emmett on the back of the head. "We're going this way-come on," he said, grabbing the back of Emmett's shirt collar and dragging him backwards as the guys chuckled quietly at Emmett stumbling. Just as they began to fade into the darkness Emmett flipped me off.

"Now that _they're _taken care of we can-"

"-I'll get you Bella Swan-and you're little Alphas too," Emmett's voice, suddenly whispering into the walkie talkie that was in Alice's hand.

"Give me that," Rose said, holding out he hand. Alice put the walkie talkie in her hand and Rose raised it to her mouth. "Emmett Cullen say anything unrelated to what we're doing right now and I will personally make sure you never say anything again-understood?" Rose hissed quietly as we all tried to stifle our laughter.

"He understands alright, Rose," Ben answered, clearing trying not to laugh as we heard some odd noises in the background-probably Emmett.

"Alright Bells, let's go," Rose said, tucking the little device into her back pocket.

"Okay, we're on," I whispered, leading them towards the smaller cabins towards the back while the boys covered the bigger ones on the Southern part of camp. I silently crept around, stopping at each cabin and doing the same thing.

First, we used washable spray paint and on each window of each cabin we made them to look like playing cards. We drew hearts, clubs, spades, or diamonds on each corner of the window and then put an overlapping C.C. in the middle. Then, we T.P.'d the surrounding trees and cabins. After that we put syrup all over the steps in front of their doors.

While we were doing all that, the boys covered the main cabins where they eat food and all that and did the same with those windows. They T.P.'d that area and released all of their canoes in into the lake. "We're done, how's your progress?" I whispered into the walkie talkie as we all crouched low beside Camp Lakewood's flagpole-the place where we decided to make H.Q.

"We're headed your way now, we'll be there in a second," Edward said quietly, making me grin and give the girls a quick thumbs up. Seconds later, the boys appeared in the shadows and quickly walked towards us.

"And for the finishing touch," Angela said as she took our giant flag out of her backpack. It was a big white flag with words dripping in red-just like the movie we decided to base our new calling card on. 'Why so serious?' was written, just like it was for Dark Knight, our decided favorite movie to watch while we 'studied' during the school year. We didn't draw the joker in the background though-we're good but not that good. We unknotted the little rope thing and pulled their camp flag down, the words Camp Lakewood surrounded by pine trees or some campish thing like that. We attached our flag to the pole and hoisted it up, Alice pausing quickly to take some pictures and document our triumph before we booked it back to our canoes. I wonder how they'll react to that.

………………………………................................................................................................

NEXT MORNING!

"Bella. Bella wake up," I faintly heard a voice saying. I groaned and rolled over. We were out late last night, I don't _want _to wake up. "Bella wake the fuck up we have an emergency on our hands!" Rose voice said as she roughly shook me awake.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, getting up at the tone of her voice.

"Come on, everyone's already outside," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bunk.

"Why was I the last one to be notified of this?" I asked.

"Because I know you got the least amount of sleep," she said as she pulled her door open.

"Oh. Thanks," I said as I noticed everyone sitting on the ground in front of our cabin-still in their pj's. I sat down next to Edward and he folded his arms around me.

"So what's the emergency?" Angela asked, clearly no one else knew what the problem was either.

She bit her lip. "I dropped our walkie talkie at the camp," she said sheepishly.

My eyes widened and Alice darted into the cabin and came out seconds later with a single walkie talkie. "She's right, the other one's not there," she said as she put it in the center of our little circle.

"Well, it's not like they know _who's _it is," Ben said with a shrug.

"True-but now we're a pair of walkie talkies short," Jasper said, frowning to himself. We only had three pairs and now we have two. We were planning on the links for the competition.

Suddenly, the walkie talkie beeped. We all stared at it for a second, shocked. That was like a little alarm button you could set off to alert the other one you wanted to talk or something. Emmett reached over and slowly brought it up to his mouth. "Hello?" he answered cautiously.

"You're going down Camp Cullen. Be warned," a low voice said on the other side before it clicked off and the little light on it turned off, signaling that the other one was turned off. We all looked at each other for a second and then a slow smirk spread across my face.

"This could be fun."

**BAM! What's Lakewood going to do now?? Sorry it took so long, been kinda busy and all that. Lot's of new stories up on my profile so go check'em out!!**

**And question: Anyone going to the JESUS, JUSTICE, JAZZ FESTIVAL IN NEW ORLEANS THIS WEEK?? It's a youth group thing and 36,000 people from youth groups all over are coming-any of you cuz I AM!!! Let me know!!! **

**REVIEW! FAV LINES OR PARTS??**


	3. Read Please!

I HAVE COME TO A DECISION!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I would like to spontaneously acquire an Irish accent.

Anyway, I just wanted everyone to know that I just recently got my computer back because it crashed and I've been really freak'n busy since then so I'm gonna start updating again this week. Yes. That is all I wanted to say. And if you read this once make sure you don't read it again. Even you like hearing from me. You're not allowed to. Because I said so.


	4. Losers Have Counselors

**Well hello there-long time no see:D Glad you all are still reading this-I appreciate that. And no, I have not yet acquired my Irish accent-and for those of you who asked, Irish accents rock and I plan to go see The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day in a couple weeks and need to be ready. :!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Whoa Is Me--Down With Webster**

**Teenagers--My Chemical Romance**

Chapter 3--Losers Have Counselors

"What do you think they're going to do?" Ben asked as we all sat down at our usual table for lunch-we already started planning some precautionary situations to prepare for the other camps imminent revenge.

"I have no clue but I'm positive Carlisle and Esme won't be happy about it," Edward said, shaking his head.

"It would've happen eventually," Rose said with a shrug. True.

"Yeah but I think they were thinking that the camps were going to bond over this competition," Jasper said wryly.

"Well that wasn't well thought out," I said with a snort.

"What wasn't?" Carlisle's voice sounded from behind me. Well shit.

My eyes widened as I met Edward's green ones-obviously I wasn't the only one who hadn't noticed their approach. _Whoops._ "The boys tried to prank us this morning. It didn't turn out too well," I lied once I recovered, Carlisle and Esme sitting down with us. It's pretty believable though, right?

"What did they try to pull this time?" Esme asked, clearly amused.

Now _that_ I don't have an answer to. _Shit._ "They were trying to suffocate us with silly string and glitter-it didn't work out too well," Alice said, a mischievous grin falling into place. Oh, good one.

Emmett pretended to narrow his eyes at her. "Who knew you guys were such light sleepers? And in our defense we did get out of there pretty quick," Emmett said. Double good one.

"Not before Rose whacked you with her shoe," Angela added in. Nice details-this actually sounds believable.

"Well it's not my fault Ben decided to rip one once we were inside your guys' cabin," Emmett said, holding up his hands in surrender as he smirked. Okay, maybe it's not that believable.

Ben rolled his eyes as Carlisle chuckled. "You were never that good at taking the attention away from yourself son," Carlisle said, patting Emmett's shoulder. Oh _burn. _Emmett just gave him a 'thanks a lot' look as Esme and the rest of us laughed.

"Oh, so I just got off the phone with the head of Camp Lakewood," Esme began as we all calmed down. All our eyes immediately shot to hers. Oh shit.

"That must've been a fun conversation," Emmett said wryly, jumping suddenly as Rose shot him a look-probably kicked him under the table too.

"Actually, they were pranked last night by some of our campers-no damage to anything of course but they told us to expect a retaliation whether or not their campers heed their warning," Carlisle told us.

"What warning?" Alice asked instantly. Yeah, what warning?

"If any campers get caught pranking the other camp they're immediately sent packing," Esme told us, nodding with Carlisle.

"Sucks for them," Emmett said, smirking slightly.

Carlisle shook his head. "Our camp too-even you guys would have to go home if you were caught," he told us seriously.

"Since when has that been a rule?" Edward asked, just as astonished as the rest of us. This sucks balls.

"It's always been a rule," Esme said, raising an eyebrow at the outburst.

"But last year you were so in cahoots with the girls! How come they weren't kicked out?" Emmett asked Esme loudly. I groaned and Edward reached over to smack the back of his head. "Ow! I'm just say'n!"

"You know what I was just think'n about?" Alice asked-clearly she hadn't been paying to attention to anything that had been going on in the past couple minutes.

"What?" Angela asked curiously.

"Ty from Extreme Home Makeover is _hot_," she said, pretending to fan herself.

"I would have to agree," I said, reaching over to give her a high five-much to Edward's obvious horror.

"He is pretty handsome," Esme agreed with a slight, Carlisle looking at her extremely aghast.

"_Esme_," he said, shocked.

"Oh, don't be jealous honey," Esme grinned, patting his arm sympathetically. "Come on, we have to go talk to Camp Lakewood," she said, standing up and pulling Carlisle with her. She turned to us before leaving. "Just reminding you: if you're _caught_ you're going home," she said with a wink. _Oh._

"But what does he have that I don't have?" Carlisle asked as they walked away.

We all looked around at each other, not too sure what to say. "I think I have a plan," Ben said.

………………………………................................................................................................

LATER THAT NIGHT-LATE ISHHHHH

"_Shifts?_ This is _so _not going to work," Emmett muttered as he, Edward and I wondered around in the dark, weaving in and out of cabins.

"It's worth a shot. I mean, they can't exactly continue doing whatever they're doing if we catch them," Edward said with a shrug, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Unless they kidnap us like they did to Eric," Emmett muttered to himself, kicking dirt around as he walked. "Freak'n Ben. Stupid idea," he mumbled, almost tripping on a branch.

"Whoa, whoa. Shh…what was that?" Edward whispered quietly, halting our little group. We froze, standing silent at the edge where the camp meets the woods-right about where Emmett had to pee last year actually…Ew.

"I can't see shit man," a low voice said, echoing off the tree as sever footsteps crunched through the sticks and leaves our way. All three off us dropped to the ground, silent as we listened to the approach.

"Suck it up," another voice told the first. "We need to get these guys back-tonight," he said, a single bobbing light alerting us to the face that the group was definitely far enough away to not cross our path but close enough where we could hear them and they could hear us.

"Can't we wait until tomorrow? Our counselors are on full alert tonight and I don't want to get caught," a girl's voice whispered quietly.

"Ha. Loser's have counselors," Emmett whispered to me quietly as I shook my head and tried to hold in my laugh. Random.

"Not you too? I though you were on _my _side," the guy said again.

"Not when your side is stupid," she said as the first guy who talked snickered. "Where are we meeting with the rest of the group?" she asked, distracted suddenly.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?!" a voice suddenly yelled. The three of us jumped and my eyes grew wide. Who the hell was that?! I felt Edward squeeze me slightly tighter to his side.

"Don't move," Edward whispered to me.

Emmett started to stand up out of the corner of my eye and my hand shot out to grab his arm, pulling him back down. He looked at me silently in the dark and I shook my head, hoping he could see me at least a little bit.

"Shit!" the first guy's voice said as the three strangers started blindly stumbling around after the one shut off their lone flash light-another light bobbing passed trees towards the noise.

"Hey! Come on you three, get back to the cabins before I officially catch you," the guy warned-clearly trying to give them the advantage-he obviously knew who it was.

"Go, go! Run!" the girl whispered quickly while the three of them laughed.

"And you thought it was a Cullen. Ha!" their, I'm guessing counselor, laughed as he trailed behind them-keeping a wide berth between them.

"What the fuck just happened?" Emmett asked quietly after a good three minutes of silence. The three of us stood up and looked at each other.

"They're playing by the rules-they weren't technically 'caught,'" Edward said, making air quotes in the dark. "We could definitely use that for ourselves," he said.

"At least they're gone now," Emmett shrugged. "You know, this patrol was a good idea," he added thoughtfully.

I rolled my eyes. Of _course _it was.

**Okay, first encounter with the campers-but I didn't really give anything away, did I? **

**But I think they're missing out on something…?**

"**Where are we meeting with the rest of the group?" Oh **_**yes **_**I did. **

**REVIEW! FAVORITE PARTS, LINES??? **

**Sorry it was short, but I wanted something up since you've been asking!**


	5. Jock Strap Blues

**Well…I feel like a total asshole. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a long time-especially after I said I was going to. I've been really busy and my computer has been on and off and my drafts were getting erased and all this bullshit. So I apologize. **

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**It's Time To Win--Down With Webster**

**Fat Lip--Sum 41**

Chapter 5--Jock Strap Blues

"We have a problem," Alice said as our cabin door burst open, yanking me out of my sleep.

"Are you serious Alice? I just got back to bed after my shift," I grumbled, pulling the covers over my head. Yeah, and it sucked. We found some campers, sure, but then they left and we had to continue walking around, come back and report to everyone and then a little bit of sleep before _this _happened.

"Yeah, well, I don't give a shit. Get up, the boys are already outside and I need to show you something," she said, storming over and ripping the blankets out of my grasp. _Alrighty then. _

Rose, Angela, and I quickly got up and dressed and headed outside where the boys and Alice were waiting. "What's this all about?" Angela asked as Alice lead us towards the banquet hall. Yeah. It's like six in the freak'n morning!

"Well, as it is, our shift plan didn't turn out as brilliantly as we thought it had," she muttered, just as we turned the corner and the banquet hall came in sight.

My jaw dropped.

The entire building was covered in toilet paper-I didn't even know that much toilet paper _existed. _And when I say covered, I mean covered. I could barely see the wood. Our flag was also replaced with a green one with white question marks all over it. "The Riddler," I muttered to myself.

"What?" Jasper asked, his head snapping towards me as everyone else's.

"The Riddler. From Batman? That's what their flag is," I explained, looking back up at it and squinting my eyes.

"That is so cool," Emmett said with a grin. Rose stomped on his foot.

"No way," Edward muttered to himself, walking forward towards the flag pole as we all trailed behind. He pulled it down and reached up to grab a not that was safety pinned to it.

_A fight we challenge. Send your best. At midnight's hour. Starts the quest. One winner will rise. On Eagle's Crest. _

"What the _hell _does that mean?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, what's Eagle's Crest?" Angela added, looking at the boys confusedly while we watched their jaws drop and eyes widen.

I snapped my fingers in front of Edward's face. "Hello? Earth to idiots?" I said, waving my hand around.

"Eagles Crest is what we call the hill on the West side of the lake, it helps separate the two camps," Ben began.

"They want us to have a fight on the hill tonight," Edward told us.

"A fight?" Alice asked as our eyes widened. Jeez, I thought all of this was for fun.

"No, not that kind of fight," Jasper quickly assured her.

"They mean like water balloons, paintball guns, air soft guns…There was one a couple of years ago too," Emmett told us.

"Yeah, it didn't last for long because Lakewood's counselors found out but it was pretty fun," Ben said.

"How many people went last time?" I asked curiously.

"About ten from each camp-the first ones who heard about it. We both have to bring something that the other camp is supposed to try and snatch. The first camp to get the other's item wins," Edward told us.

"Wow. This sounds…"

"Awesome!" Rosalie finished for Angela, the two of them high fiving as I grinned.

"Wait, you girls can't come," Jasper interrupted.

"Where does the item have to be?" Alice asked, ignoring Jasper.

"It just has to be visible somewhere on your side of the hill," Emmett told us, just as excited.

"Wait, Jasper's right. You guys could get in trouble or get hurt," Edward cut in.

"What kind of item?" I asked Emmett curiously, turning away from the protesting three as they stuttered at us.

"Anything bigger than a softball," he told me easily.

"Emmett, shut up," Ben hissed.

"No way do you guys think you're keeping us out of this," Angela said, folding her arms.

"Yeah. You need us," I added, taking up a similar stance along with Rose and Alice.

"But if you get caught you're going home and I don't think that you guys would be able to-"

"Be able to what?" Rosalie cut Jasper off, her voice deadly.

"You know, I'm with them guys," Emmett said, pacing toward us. "We need the girls."

Edward sighed. "You're right. And it's not like we could ask Newton or Yorkie to help us out. The girls are our best chance," Edward said, nodding to himself as he gave in. I grinned at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Jasper pursed his lips, nodding his head slowly. "And I doubt they'd be expecting us to bring along girls. I mean, one maybe but definitely not four. They won't be expecting that kind of retaliation from them," he said thoughtfully as a smile came to his face. "This could work…This could _definitely _work."

We all looked at Ben, waiting for him to agree.

He let out a huff. "No point in me fighting it-I just didn't want Angela to get pwned with paintball guns," he said, pouting as he folded his arms.

Us girls grinned as Angela walked over to give him a hug. Ben is just such a sweetie.

"Alright, we're going to need supplies and we have to figure out our item…," Jasper said, squinting his eyes as he tried to think.

"Oh! How about Frisbee?" Emmett asked, his eyes lighting up at his brilliant idea.

"No, all the ones at camp have those reflective stickers on them. If they use any kind of light-or even if there's a full moon-it'll give it away instantly," I said, shaking me head. Jasper grinned and nodded at me.

"What about…a t-shirt or something? That way we can tie it way up in a tree or something," Alice offered thoughtfully.

"If they get the shirt we're not going to get it back Alice," Edward pointed out.

"Damn," Alice muttered as I rolled my eyes. Of course she wouldn't let us sacrifice our shirt for this.

I gasped, my eyes widening as I thought of the perfect item. "Hey Emmett, do you by any chance happen to have a…"

* * *

11:54 P.M.

"Ew Emmett! Don't touch me with that!" Rosalie hissed in the dark as Emmett laughed quietly and we crept through the forest. Our flashlights were off and we were all carrying backpacks full of surprise. This is going to get interesting.

"Sorry Rosie," Emmett said quietly as I rolled my eyes. Disgusting.

We kept walking for about two more minutes and then came to the top of a hill, still surrounded by trees and darkness, the only light the full moon glowing above us-just enough light to make our who was who.

"Hey Emmett, what time is it?" Jasper whispered, throwing a glance over his should as he, Ben and Edward stood at the head of the group. The decided that they would be the negotiators and Emmett would stay in back to 'guard the girls.' Or at least that what he thinks he's doing-they just wanted him out of the way.

"I don't have a watch-I _decide _what time it is," Emmett announced grandly, grinning at his own joke. Jeez.

"It's 11:57," Alice whispered to him.

He nodded and turned back around just as we heard some rustling up ahead of us. All of our eyes zeroed in as a group of shadows moved toward us, a taller guy at the head of the group. "Cullen," a voice I recognized from the other night stated. Emmett and I exchanged a quick glance.

"Lakewood," Jasper said, his response confident without being cocky.

"You know the rules: No close fire. No physical attacks and no attacking opposing camp during game," the voice said.

"We know the rules," Edward replied easily.

"Alright then, we'll show you our item first," he said. I watched as the shadow reached back and took something from a person behind him. He held it up in front of him and clicked on a flashlight, directing the light toward the object without showing himself or any of us.

"A bunny?" Emmett asked, his laughter practically choking him as I bit down mine. I quickly examined the pink stuffed rabbit as I held back giggles. _Whatever floats your boat I guess._

"And your item?" he asked, clicking off the light.

Jasper looked back and nodded at Emmett who readily stepped forward. He held out his arm and clicked on the light.

"You have got to be shitting me," a voice said on the other side. From their slight murmurings they all sounded pretty horrified. I would be too.

Dangling from Emmett's hand was his very own jock strap. Disgusting, revolting, gag-worthy, jock strap. It's almost cruel how awesome my idea was.

"Take it or leave it boys," Emmett said as he clicked off the light. "You could always forfeit now, you know," he said as he fell back into line.

"No. It's still on," the first voice said as a few grumbles were heard behind him. Once again; I don't blame them at all.

"At 12:20 the game starts," Jasper declared, he and the other shadow shaking hands.

* * *

"Bella, you are a genius," Ben whispered as we all stood around a tree, watching Alice stand on Jasper's shoulders to hang up Emmett's…well, you know.

"Yeah, so convenient that she wouldn't be the one to have to touch it, right?" Alice grumbled to herself as she strained to reach higher. I felt bad for her-it's not like we brought her tongs to hold it with or something.

"It's not that bad-I washed it," Emmett whispered up to her.

"Yeah, it sure smells like it," she hissed back sarcastically as I tried not to laugh. Poor Alice. "Alright, I got it. Put me down," she told Jasper who easily put her back on her feet.

"Alright, the best way of doing this is separating in teams of two. How do we want to do this?" Ben asked as we all huddled up.

"Well, we all have our radios still, right?" I checked, not counting the one we lost to Lakewood.

"Yeah, and I knicked two more from Dad's office this morning. As long as I get it back by morning he shouldn't notice that it's gone," Edward added.

"So we split up in pairs, that way we'll have some kind of connection with everyone-we'll just trade around the walkie talkies," Rose said.

"Sounds good. I'm going with Rose," I declared, instantly reaching for her hand as she reached for mine.

"Hey! I wanted to be partners with Bella," Emmett whined. Rose glared and kicked his leg. "Did I say Bella? I meant Rose; my sweet, beautiful, loving-"

"-Shut it Emmett, you're coming with me," Jasper whispered, loading up his paintball gun. "Alright, the guys will stay in this area, guarding Emmett's…_that. _ And Alice and Angela will go around the East side while Bella and Rose go through the middle, trying to draw fire. Got it?"

"Yep," we all answered.

"Alright. It's exactly 12:20 in three…two…one!" Alice whispered before we all darted off in different directions, Rose and I circling around the West side of the hill so we wouldn't end up in the little clearing on top. I did a quick radio check with Alice and Jasper before turning our radios down.

"Movement at my five, Bells," Rosalie whispered as we paused, crouching down beside a large oak tree. My eyes darted to right, listening carefully to the silence of the woods. Then a twig snapped.

"You run into the center and I'll cover your back," I whispered to Rose. I turned and started shooting off paintballs in the direction of the noise and Rose ran ahead as paintballs started flying back in our direction. After twenty seconds I ran to catch up to her, taking a few paintballs in the leg before stumbling to a stop beside her.

"You good?" she asked as I started reloading.

"Yep. Were you seen?" I asked her.

She grinned in the faint light. "Definitely."

"Good. Now let's just try to draw as much attention to ourselves without looking like we're trying to draw attention to ourselves. Does that make sense?" I asked her with a smile.

"Perfect. Now, you go first and I'll take the hits," she said. "Make sure you start heading straight down the line…Go," she said before I started sprinting through the trees, making sure to snap twigs and rustle leaves as I flew by. Then I started getting fire from my left. Good, so now we know at least two people-if not more-have spotted us coming closer.

I crouched by a tree and started firing back in that general direction, having no idea where the person actually was. I paused for a minute as the firing stopped, my eyes sweeping around the trees. Then I felt someone coming up right behind me and turned around. "Oh good Rose, you're-"

I froze. _That _was not Rose. I immediately held my paintball gun and hands up in the classic 'surrender' pose as the shadow did in front of me. It was a girl-that much was obvious. I could tell that she had long hair and was about Angela's height-but that was about it. "Jeez, I didn't even see you there," the girl whispered to me as she let out a slight laugh.

I laughed quietly too and put my hands down, she did the same. "Me either," I said. "Well…," I trailed off in the slightly awkward silence.

"I should probably get going…," the girl said, taking a few steps back.

"Good luck," I said as she began to turn around.

"You too," she said with a slight laugh before running away, disappearing into the dark once again. I let out a slow breath and kneeled back down. That…scared the flying _shit-_

"Hey Bella."

I jumped, almost falling over on my butt. "Oh my God Rose, if you ever do that again," I swore at her, bracing myself against the tree.

She laughed quietly. "Sorry. Never thought you were the jumpy type," she said.

"Usually I'm not, but I just ran into a Lakewood girl-"

"-What? Where'd she go?" Rose asked, her head whipping around as she frantically searched.

"No, it was fine. We didn't shoot at each other or anything-it was too close fire. She just left before you showed up," I told her quickly.

"Oh, good, okay. Well, while I was gone, Alice radioed in, they found the rabbit-they put inside some kind of fort thing but they're pretty sure someone's following them," Rose told me quickly.

"They tell you where they were?" I asked quietly. If they get caught and still have the rabbit with them they can be taken 'hostage.' Which means that we automatically lose and Alice and Angela are royally screwed because if you're taken hostage-whether or not you have the item with you-you end up in the middle of the lake in a canoe without a paddle. That's just how the game goes.

"Yeah, I know exactly where they are," Rose assured me.

"Well, it seems like it's time for a little mix up," I said with a grin.

* * *

"Psst, Angela," I hissed into the darkness, watching the two figures creep passed the bush where Rose and I were hiding.

She jumped. "Jeez Bella, scare the crap outta me," she said, pulling Alice down beside her.

"You guys have the rabbit?" Rose asked them quietly.

Alice held it up with a smirk. "So what's the plan?" she asked quietly.

"Well, Angela's going to take the rabbit and we're all going to split up and run as fast as we fricking can through the center of the hill and onto our side of the top," I told them.

"That's the plan?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows incredulously. "Bella, we're falling right into the center-that's stupid!" she hissed.

"And that's exactly why we're doing it," I told her. "If you were them you would expect us to go around the outside where it would be safer, right?"

"_Oh_," they all chorused.

"That's genius," Alice said in approval.

"Thank you, I know," I grinned. "Okay, so I'll to to the far West, Angela will go to inside West, Rose is inside East, and Alice is outside East. Got it?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Alright…Go!"

We all darted out of the bush, fanning out as we ran. I could just barely hear Angela running to my right when I got hit in the side by an air soft gun, making me stumble around a second in surprise. So they were being followed. I ran faster, shooting to the outside as I went, hoping to his something if I was lucky enough and trying to dodge the invisible bullets that were flying towards me.

Luckily, I only had to run two minutes before we were at the top of the hill. Two minutes and we win. We all ran into the clearing almost simultaneously, sprinting through the clearing and diving onto the ground on the other side of the marked off line on the ground. "Yes!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air as I pushed myself off the ground.

"Hell yeah!" Rose yelled, high fiving Alice as Angela and I bumped hips.

"Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!" the four of us cheered, pumping our fists in the air and passing around the rabbit.

My radio buzzed almost the exact same time Alice's did. "Please tell me that's you guys," Jasper whispered into my radio.

"Hell yeah it is!" I said happily into my radio as Alice repeated pretty much the same thing.

In forest to the South we heard some faint "Whoop! Whoop!" that sounded exactly like our boys, echoing through the forest. In no time we were all converged in the center again, passing around the rabbit, trading stories, and showing off bruises as we celebrated our victory.

"Well played Cullens," that voice said again as he and his group of shadows moved toward us again. "I'm sure we'll run into each other again," he said before they left, a bunch of muttered complaints following in their wake.

"Camp Cullen rules, baby!" Emmett yelled before we all whoop, whooped our way back to the cabins. Retaliate _that _Camp Lakewood.

* * *

**Okay, that was very action-packed, yes?? **

**Alright, so I was wondering if any of you guys would want to become friends on face book? It would be really cool getting to know people from all over the place so if you want to be friends, let me know and I'll look ya up! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! FAVOURITE LINE? PART?**


End file.
